1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agricultural implement and, more particularly, relates to a system for a method of moving a toolbar of an agricultural implement between an extended field position and a folded position for transport.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modern farmers strive to improve the management of the increasing amounts of farm acres. Improving management requires farmers to be able to quickly prepare the soil and plant seed each season. This haste has driven the need for more efficient and larger agricultural machinery.
Implements such as harrows, packers, or combined harrow-packers are being made with widths exceeding sixty feet in the field operating position. Also, drill implements employed to distribute seed product across an agricultural field are also being made increasingly wider in the field operating position.
As agricultural implements are made increasingly wider, there is a need for systems to compactly fold the implement for practical and safe transport over highways and through gates. Conventional folding systems have simultaneously folded both left-hand and right-hand sides of the implement so as to balance the wheeled frame assembly about its central longitudinal axis. However, mistaken train of thought is known to increase opportunities of unbalance of the implement in the fore and aft direction. Specifically, raising the both the left-hand and right-hand booms or wings of an implement, stretched out in the field position, in the vertical direction increases opportunities for the tow vehicle or the implement to be undesirably tilted or lifted from the ground.